Breaking Old Habits
by HansBea98
Summary: After his father's death, Prince Sesshōmaru is put up to the task of becoming the new Lord of the Western Lands, but when he refuses to accept his transition, will his mother be able to convince him otherwise?
1. The Prince that would be Lord

Just a cute fanfic I ended up coming with. I hope you all enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch. 1 The Prince who would be Lord

With one quick glance, Sesshōmaru bolted up from the sky and landed harshly on the ground, slicing the demon to bits. He has been hoping to blow off some steam, especially since his father's death had put a negative mood around the castle.

Cleaning his hands from blood, Sesshōmaru had put his nagamaki away in its shield, and hiding his tantō in his sleeves.

Barely looking over his shoulder, Sesshōmaru caught a glimpse of the dead Oni, its horns separated from its head and the kanabō it possessed sticking upright in the muddy soil.

Dark, red blood stained its clothes and face, and puddles of the liquid were scattered across the misty forest. Fog suddenly appearing caused Sesshōmaru to retreat back to the castle grounds, for he knew he shouldn't fight in fog. Oh how he remembered injuring his shoulder badly, and coming home to a disappointed mother and an endless scolding from his father.

With the gates opening on his command, Sesshōmaru walked up the steps and into the entry of his quiet home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My lady, do you honestly believe that Prince Sesshōmaru is capable of becoming The Lord of the Western Lands? He is but a youngster, and still shows no respect to his elders!" the Kappa demon questioned the Lady of the Western Lands.

Lady Inukimi had been thinking of this for quite some time. Since the Inu no Taisho had left her for a human princess, Inukimi had no desire to hear or speak of him again. To her, he could burn in hell. Even when he left her not only the Meido Stone, but all the western lands for her keeping, Inukimi couldn't face the fact that her mate found her less suitable for him, and instead took up a worthless ningen.

"Lord Masaru, I do believe that the Inu no Taisho had his intent for Sesshōmaru to take his place if he were to have died. That being said, I would like for you to bring the council here, so that you may see for yourselves that Sesshōmaru is ready to become a Lord." Inukimi stated.

"Very well, my Lady. If Prince Sesshōmaru is indeed up for this task, then the council and I will commission him into becoming a Lord." Masaru added.

"Very good. Now, if you will please leave, I have important matters to take care of." Inukimi spoke as she watched the Lord of the Southern Islands take off. She sipped the last of her tea and got up, walking out of the sitting room and into her child's sleeping corridors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshōmaru, having recently returned from his battle with the Oni had grew very tired and wished to sleep, but the servants kept pestering him to wash himself clean.

"Come now, Prince Sesshōmaru, won't you wash yourself from all that blood and mud you have stained onto your kimono?" one of the servants asked as she attempted to coax him from his room.

"Leave me or else you will pay with your life." Sesshōmaru growled as he snuggled into his shikifuton. The servant quickly went off, for she knew that she should never get on the Prince's bad side. Unfortunately, some of her friends had found out too soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lady Inukimi, who had finished her discussion with Lord Masaru had stopped in front of Sesshōmaru's room, where she could hear light snores echoing from inside. Carefully sliding the door sideways, Lady Inukimi had closed the door quietly and sat beside her son's futon.

Multitudes of pillows and blankets were scattered across the room, and kimono's were still found on the wooden ground. Books were torn to pieces and hanging scrolls were scratched and tattered.

"Oh my Sesshōmaru, you are still as messy as ever." Inukimi thought to herself as she rubbed her son's back. She could tell that his battle with whatever demon had put strain on his body, for his groans of agony were silently heard.

"Kouta, come here." Inukimi called her faithful servant.

Loud footsteps came running down the halls and halted in front of the bedroom's sliding door. Kouta, with her hair in a bun and a water bucket in her grasp stood looking at her lady.

"You called, my Lady" Kouta bowed before Inukimi.

"Yes, please have the bath house ready for Sesshōmaru and I." Inukimi said as she used her strength to gather her sleeping son in her arms. Kouta nodded her head and went off to prepare the bath as Inukimi followed pursuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bath's water was extremely hot and soothing, sending vibrations off of Inukimi. As the female servants finished undressing her, Inukimi slowly started to cover her pale, naked body with the greenish water.

As she waited for Sesshōmaru to be undressed, Inukimi took deep breaths. She prepared her breast for Sesshōmaru's feasting and turned her head towards the entry. There, the servants had carried a naked Sesshōmaru in their grasp, walking towards the water.

"Let him rest in my lap. It is time for his feeding." Inukimi order as the servants gently laid the prince in his mother's lap. They went off to give the two their privacy.

Running her fingers through his hair, Inukimi had cupped Sesshōmaru's face and rested his mouth on her left nipple. Awaiting for him to bite down and start sucking would take awhile since he was still asleep, but Inukimi was patient and willing to wait.

Not a minute passed that Sesshōmaru's fangs started to sink into his mother's flesh. Inukimi felt the small twinge of pain rush through her body, but soon relaxed as the biting became a soothing suckling. Looking down towards the Prince, Inukimi smiled and wrapped her arms around his back and used her fingers to get the stains off of him.

"That's a good boy, you just keep on feeding my puppy." Inukimi cooed at Sesshōmaru, who started to open his eyes. Looking up towards her, Sesshōmaru rested his head against her chest and continued to eat as the rest of the night was spent nursing with his mother.

"Is my puppy, Prince Sesshōmaru ready to take his father's place?" Inukimi thought as she looked down at Sesshōmaru, who was content with his nursing.

Personally, Lady Inukimi had her doubts.


	2. The Prince that threw his Tantrums

Ch. 2 The Prince that threw his Tantrums

"No" Sesshōmaru flat out stated as he and his mother sat for breakfast. The servants, feeling threatened by the tense air made a quick getaway, leaving the Lady to deal with her son.

"Sesshōmaru, you know it's for the best. Your father was a lord and now you will become one too" Inukimi said as she used her chopsticks to pick up the raw meat cubes. Oh how she loved her meat!

"I have no intentions on becoming a Lord. I will do as I please" Sesshōmaru growled as he pouted across the table. Sesshōmaru didn't like to eat what his mother or the servants ate; instead, he was still breastfeeding.

"Sesshōmaru, you know mommy wants what's best for you. I wouldn't dare put you in this position if I didn't think you were up for it" Inukimi stated as she continued to feed herself the cubes.

"I said No" Sesshōmaru disgruntled. Inukimi, upset by his answer stared coldly at him.

"And I said Yes Young Man! Now, sit up and eat! Today, we shall start your lessons" Inukimi roared. Sesshōmaru rolled his eyes and threw his plate of food on the floor. Crashing his wine cup into the wall, Sesshōmaru jumped from his seat of pillows and pounded his fist into the floor.

"Sesshōmaru, don't you dare throw a temper tantrum! You are nearly 200 years old! Start acting your age, or else mommy will have to take your weapons away." Inukimi threatened.

Sesshōmaru stared at her, tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want his swords and knives taken away again, and so he reluctantly piled the pillows together and sat down on them.

" Good boy. Now let's start off with lesson 1, your wardrobe" Inukimi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, my dear Sesshōmaru, you look splendid in that kimono" Inukimi squealed as she inspected the newly made clothing she commissioned for her son.

"I don't like it! I want my old clothes" Sesshōmaru whined as the seamstress finished the latest touches on his sleeves.

The kimono was of the color white, and consisted of white and red cherry blossoms at his collar and sleeves. He also had on a sashinuki hakama, and wore black ankle- high boots. His armor was of the toughest ever constructed for the prince. It included a spiked pauldron, and was shaped as a lotus petal that came down from his shoulder. If ever damaged, the armor would regenerate itself using yoki.

"Now, where did I put that sash? Ah, here it is" Inukimi happily said as she tied the Chinese styled sash around Sesshōmaru's waist and over his armor. It was a mixture of yellows and purples.

" I don't want to wear these shoes! Their too tight" Sesshōmaru growled as he stomped his feet around. He was never used to wearing shoes.

" Sesshōmaru, only rogues and filthy humans go bareless. Now, are you a rogue or human" Inukimi questioned him.

"No, I am a powerful demon like father" Sesshōmaru said. Inukimi nodded in agreement and took Sesshōmaru to the dining room, where he would learn his table manners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look Sesshōmaru, don't you want all this delicious meat" Inukimi said as she popped a pound of lamb in her mouth. Right now, she was trying to convince Sesshōmaru to start eating solid food instead of her milk.

"No" Sesshōmaru angrily replied as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Come now, Sesshōmaru, you will enjoy it. Here, why don't you try it" Inukimi pleaded as she picked up a small pork and put it in front of Sesshōmaru's mouth. He kept his mouth shut tight and looked away. She sighed with annoyance.

"Sesshōmaru, future Lords eat with their chopsticks, not their mouths" Inukimi said as she attempted once more to feed her son. In the end, she gave him her breast.

Stroking Sesshōmaru's long, white hair, Inukimi reflected on how she handled the situation.

"I hardly doubt that Sesshōmaru will be ready to become a Lord. I guess I can only hope for the best" she thought as she fed her son.


	3. The Prince and his Bottle

Breaking Old Habits Ch. 3. The Prince and the Bottle

"Are you sure this is going to work, my lady" one of the servants whispered to Inukimi as they led Sesshōmaru down to the nursery.

"Yes, it has to" Inukimi stated. Her plans, you see were to start introducing Sesshōmaru to new types of food, in hopes that he will give up her breast before the council came to inspect him.

"Alright here we are" the servant said as she opened the nursery's door, allowing Inukimi and Sesshōmaru to step in. As the door was slid shut, Inukimi took Sesshōmaru's hands and lead him towards the circle of mothers, where they were currently singing lullabies to their babies.

"Oh, hello my lady, hello Prince Sesshōmaru. Would you like to join the group? We were just about to have snack time" the maid/mother happily said. Inukimi and Sesshōmaru found a place between the mothers and watched as the maid brought over trays of baby food in colorful, plastic plates and bowls. One by one, each of the mother maids grabbed the bowls and plates and started to feed their own.

"Ok Sesshōmaru, is there something you would like to try first" Inukimi asked her son as she pointed towards the food on display. Sesshōmaru turned his nose from all of them, crossing his arms and pouting. Inukimi had just decided to grab the pink bowl with green mush. Giving it a sniff for herself, she looked down towards the mush in a disgusted manner.

"No wonder Sesshōmaru wouldn't want this! It smells putrid" Inukimi thought as she used the spoon to stir the ingredients around.

"Ok Sesshōmaru, open up" Inukimi said as she brought the filled spoon towards the demon's mouth.

"NO I DON'T WANT THAT!" Sesshōmaru screamed as he used his arm to push the spoon aside. Throwing himself on the ground Sesshōmaru pounded his fists and kicked his legs. Due to his tantrum, the other babies from the group started to wail, causing Sesshōmaru to cry as well. Inukimi came slowly over to him and gathered him in her arms, rocking him gently like the other mothers were doing at this moment.

"Sesshōmaru, please try some of these foods. Mommy can't feed you her milk anymore because you're a big boy" Inukimi calmly whispered into his ears. Sesshōmaru continued to cry, shaking his head around in disagreement.

"No, I don't want to be a big boy. I want you mother" Sesshōmaru wailed as he wiped his tears. Inukimi had to compose herself in order to keep from crying herself. Rocking him slowly, Inukimi apologized for Sesshōmaru's behavior and prepared to leave when one of the mother's spoke up.

"Um, if you want to try an alternative to the breast but Prince Sesshōmaru doesn't want solid foods, there is another option" she said timidly. Inukimi raised her brows, curious as to what the mother maid was implying.

"And what would that be" Inukimi asked.

"He could try the bottle. That way, Prince Sesshōmaru will still be sucking like he usually does and be getting the milk too" the mother added.

Inukimi couldn't agree more to the bottle option.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok Sesshōmaru, we're going to try this again" Inukimi said as she fasted the nipple to the milk bottle. Coming closer to Sesshōmaru, Inukimi brought the nipple closer to his mouth. Sesshōmaru turned at it.

"Come now Sesshōmaru, can you please do this for mommy" Inukimi begged as she tried to force the bottle into her demon son's hands. Sesshōmaru kept back, wanting nothing to do with the bottle.

"Sesshōmaru, if you try the bottle, I'll have a special reward for you" Inukimi said with a smirk on her face. Knowing Sesshōmaru, he wouldn't pass up a reward. Cautiously eyeing the bottle, Sesshōmaru slowly took it and brought the plastic nipple to his mouth. Silently sucking on it, Sesshōmaru contorted his face in disgust, but kept going.

"Oh, that's my good puppy! Now, let's see about that reward" Inukimi said as one of the cooks came into the room, holding a tray with dozens of treats on it.

"Ok Sesshōmaru, for following my instructions, which dessert would you like" Inukimi asked her son as he handed her the empty bottle back. Sesshōmaru took a while to choose but soon decided...that he wanted them all!

"I want them all" Sesshōmaru said as he started grabbing for the treats. Inukimi, though quickly grabbed his sticky hands.

"No, you can only choose one mister" Inukimi stated as she let go of Sesshōmaru. Sesshōmaru, though wasn't going to let that happen!

After much arguments over the reward, Inukimi gave in, once again and sat back while watching Sesshōmaru stuff himself with the many desserts he was given.

"I truly hope he'll be ready for when the council gets here. Otherwise, the Western Lands are doomed" Inukimi thought.


End file.
